ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
Re: lol yeah, you can take it, as long as you try and keep parts of the plot. =) -Duck nostalgia hurts... 21:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I liked it, though, it was a blur of introductions and character development and it was a bit tough to follow the first time through. I had to read some of it again >.< Maybe slow it down or drag out the character development? I was just confused on who was who and who's parents were dead and :/ But it was written nicely itself and if you fix the speed of it, I think it'll be a winner ;) "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 23:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) No problemo! =D -Duck nostalgia hurts... 02:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I renamed Sweetness In The Wild of The Prophecy Of Ending In the Wild. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 01:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that I've been really unactive. I've written the entire Vitrovan's compass series since I became unactive and I've decided that I'd like them to be deleted here. Thank you, ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 14:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Lol no. I don't really have any of that stuff. As for our birthdays, cool :). Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 14:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Herp Sorry I haven't written my chapter yet, I'm kind of brainblocked on that (Even though you told me what I should put in it, my brain is in kind of in a rut :I) x3 CarcinoGeneticist 23:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I don't use tumblr though x3, I was also thinking of starting Set 2 of Wolf Heart early x3. CarcinoGeneticist 00:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) No idea how many, set 1 ain't even done yet and the ideas I have for set 2 are ginormous, and I've considered joining Tumblr CarcinoGeneticist 01:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Well set 1 is almost done and I'm just magical, lol. x3 CarcinoGeneticist 01:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Should I start it early because I'm so excited CarcinoGeneticist 02:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I can definately do both sets at the same time lol x3 CarcinoGeneticist 02:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Right, get ready for amazingness, and lolol CarcinoGeneticist 02:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yipee... xD 18:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Verrry late. 18:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ?????? Question: I'm trying to make an Archive page for my talk page. If I were to create such a thing, would I create a page like: 'User talk:Honeyrose34/Archive 1' ????????? "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 20:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ikr? How's it look now? :3 "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 20:57, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Then how should I do it then? "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 21:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Like it now? "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 21:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Chic? Haha, okay, I'll take it. :p And I've noticed your intense cleaning out of old stories. Niice. Oh, and if you click on the Adoption template, the link's broken. :/ "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 21:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem but yeah we talked before. "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 21:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Videos I really don't see what the problem with uploading them is. I know it would be easier to just leave the channel link, but it isn't spam. It's not like anyone is complaining, and nobody is saying it's spam. And it shouldn't matter that it has nothing to do with the wiki. If it's on my profile page, it shouldn't matter. It would be different and I would understand completely if it were on some seperate page, but it's on and connected to my profile. And I don't know what you mean by "calm down" because I'm just uploading them as I upload them to YouTube. But if it is that much of a big deal, I can just take them off. If that would make Bloody happy. Plus, I don't even know how to add links other than my profile and talk page in my siggie. If I did, I would do it. FantaliaEPGCEngland 23:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm Back Hi, I'm back. I had to leave due to personal reasons. I'm not going to adopt any of my old stories. I'm going to start out fresh. All day, every day's a holiday, Bea's alright 24Seven 00:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. We've been havings loads of power outages, and Brighty's got the only computer in the house that works. (So it's pretyy rare anyone else is on,, because she's there 24/7 almost) I've began to enjoy real life. I'm just gonna save my story to this computer and go. You can delete it. I doubt I'll be back for a while. Thanks for having me though. Fatcat2000 (talk) 14:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh crap sorry! I've been at camp, and there's been no wifi whatsoever. I'll be back and editing though. I promiseNot Exactly Normal (talk) 03:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Dang it. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. My family and I have been traveling the world, and this is the first time I've had wifi since June. When i get back, I'll start writing again. Really busy. I should be active by the end of August. Writing is my life (talk) 23:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for Rudeness.. D: Hey Bloody, I'm sorry if I was being rude to you about the whole videos thing earlier. It just kind of bugged me, I wish you would have told me sooner. But anyway that's not what I'm really here for. I need some help with adding a few links to my siggie. I want to have a link to a page on another wiki and our YouTube channel but I don't know how... could you help me please? ;^; Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA 17:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Condused Hep, what are normal camp rules for Alabaster apart the co-ed dorms and meal time tings, and I'm not sure about my dormmate x3. CarcinoGeneticist 18:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay done, change anything if need be x3. CarcinoGeneticist 00:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I'm surprised. I thought that no one was reading that. Anyways, thanks for the support :). I miss her a lot, but it's better that we put her down because she was in pain. Yes, having family over is painful. My cousin is playing Disney music now. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wow, that's a surprise. But anyways, thanks again :D RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help! :D Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA 22:31, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Well it seems that my siggie can't fit more than just my Talk Page and User Page when I try adding in the codes for other things... D: Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA 22:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I posted it in the box under my preferences Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA 23:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) im drunk its late wheeeeeee Haihaihaihaihaihai wow. Ok. :P Put in an 'entry' paragraph thinggggggg on da diaryyyyyyyy. It's late sorry, haha nightt. I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 04:32, August 8, 2013 (UTC) K thanks! I'll try it out and let you know how it turns out Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA 22:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) OMG Yay it worked! Thank you, Bloody x3 Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA[http://fantalia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Wikia][http://www.youtube.com/user/FantaliaEPGC YouTube] 23:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloody. Could you delete Warriors? (I realized it was unecessary long ago) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 18:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha life sucks xD I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 00:09, August 10, 2013 (UTC) no no Excuse me, hun, but I believe a half is 1/2 or 50% of something. So if'' I'm'' your half, you're also my half. #getitstraight :o I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 21:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC) uh a favor uh I have a gigantic favor to ask you I was wondering if you could give me admin rights just for a few minutes to try and add some .css to the wiki for drop down menus. I don't blame you if you say no,, but I really want to do this, so drop down menues can be used. Thanks! x3 -Duck nostalgia hurts... 03:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) you know what? nevermind, I found a different way so I don;t have to add it to .css. owo -Duck nostalgia hurts... 03:13, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the code is here, and honestly I'd still like to add the other code to the .css because there's differences between this and most drop downs. So,m if I could. owo -Duck nostalgia hurts... 17:14, August 11, 2013 (UTC) No. I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 00:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Question: what the hell happened to all of the collabs we were doing together!? Like High School series and whatever ones you made that one blog about and it had all of your ideas for collabs in them O.O Like seriously, dude. I just remembered. I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 01:07, August 12, 2013 (UTC) GAH I'M SORRY THAT IVE BEEN INACTIVE I WAS OUT CAMPING AND STUFF AND I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS SORRY 01:35, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! =) -Duck nostalgia hurts... 14:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Done, I tested it with three different codes and it works, so my rights can be removed 8D -Duck nostalgia hurts... 14:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good :3 I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 23:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so what I added is actually quite simple and really easy compared to what I thought it was going to be, I found an import scrip page from the developer's wiki that makes the boxes work. you add the boxes in many ways as you know and there are many codes for them but the one that I've found thtat I prefer is just copy and paste that^ and fill in the right places and it should work! =) -Duck nostalgia hurts... 01:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) No problem! -Duck nostalgia hurts... 02:22, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Nine days, my friend. Until hell. But I will maybe keep updating my o.d. (i just did) cause my life is gonna be more exciting now with gossip and since everyone in my school will know it, I can tell you instead yahh you'll love it. k bai. I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 04:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) That took an unexpected turn O.O I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 01:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't pull dated memes out on me I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 01:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't even have to click the link because I read it omg /laughingontheinsidenottheout I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 01:58, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi! No, I don;t know how to do that, but I'll look into it and see what I can find out! =) -Duck nostalgia hurts... 03:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure, that sounds great! But should we alternate between chapters or books? (I personally think chapters would be better, but wanted to see what you thought) And I might not be able to start right away, but soon after i finish seeking revenge, I can start. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 20:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I checked the name reservations under my name, and I assume that those are the titles. They seem good, but they reveal the main purpose of the story too clearly, if you know what I mean (can't really find a better way to put it). I have some suggestions below, choose to take them or not, I don't care much x3 1. A Dark Leader-- this one's fine. 2. The Mate From RiverClan-- Maybe something like "Forbidden Love" or "Love From Across the Border". Idk really. 3. An Alliance With ShadowClan-- I was thinking something along the lines of "A Deadly Alliance" 4. A War With WindClan-- I'm not quite sure about this one, can't think of anything too good. "War Unleashed", maybe, lol. 5. The Rebels of ThunderClan-- Maybe just simply "The Rebels" 6. The Death of Tigerstar-- Can't really think of anything for this one. Eh, these are just my suggestions. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 00:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC) asdfghjkl sorry I forgot and I have to go sleep in like ten minutes so I'll try to check tomorrow, sorry. x3 -Duck nostalgia hurts... 03:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so I couldn't find anything but i aSked on answers wiki and if that falls through i'LL TRY TO LOOK AROUND MORE. X3 -Duck nostalgia hurts... 21:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how to make a category. I thought I was a simple seed and then I was the strongest tree 22:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) no problem !-Duck nostalgia hurts... 22:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) adoption Question: Duck has stories up for adoption that aren't created yet but are part of a series. I should delete them, yes? Just wanted to make sure because I'm pretty positive that Adoption is only for created pages already. Whatever ~ School's back in session (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ 00:18, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the deadline is Sept. 10. Also, if something you should know, Shimmer literally handwrite her entire contest entry and mailed it to me. So that's why she places. 23:43, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure she will. I've just mailed it to her, so I have to wait for her to arrive home. I'm sure she'll post it. Brighty The sky. The sky is up. Brighty What? The sky is up. (shurgs) Brighty Of course I know that it wasn't meant to, and I'm definitely here to stay. Cause yeah... Things happen. For the prologue, I was thinking maybe how Rusty decides not to join... Or maybe from the point of view of someone in the ShadowClan camp...? I really don't know, I always struggle to think of prologues. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 14:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so are you writing it or me? Yep. And once again, thank you so much for making me chat mod :) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, just message me when you're done so we can decide what 1 will be about, and I'll start writing :D RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:10, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Message Hi, please do not reply to messages sent to me on my talk page unless the messages have gone unanswered for more than two days, thank you. -Duck nostalgia hurts... 17:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Just because you are founder and admin does not put you on a higher level than other wikians, it simply gives you more tools to help the wiki out. And I know that you know that I meant that talk page message to be when I leave, and I haven't left yet, so yeah. -Duck nostalgia hurts... 18:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey.. Hey Bloody, I just wanted to send you a message to see if you were okay after what happened... I'm not trying to intrude on your personal business or anything, but your my friend and I want to know how you are... :) I also appreciate you letting me keep my staff title with my inactiveness and the breaks I've been having. I'm glad you understand, and I'll make sure to work hard :D Arthur KirklandGreat Britain[https://twitter.com/AphEngland RPG With England] 18:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) You were my first friend on wikia and I though nothing could come between that, unfortunately something has. I'm not going to be rude or cruel in this message, I guess it's just a goodbye message. When I first joined WFW you welcomed me. That meant a lot, I was still new and I didn't have any friends. You sounded awesome, so I joined your wikis. WCCRPW first then WOFW But drama started at WOFW and I went with you when we left the wiki. Remember when you said that you'd keep me from the fight no matter what? Remember when I ran the wiki once ou eft then I eventually left to join you? Remember how I stood by you? That was my first mistake. I didn't really know all about the fight, even now some things I don't know abut it, but I know more now then I did then. Remember when I joined ILWW and helped build it? I have given almost all of me to that wiki and apparently it was in vain. I helped you, worked by you, laughed with you. We were friends. I allowed myself to get close to you. That was my second mistake. There were some things I didn't agree with you on and will probably never agree with you on, but I still stood by you, and defended you more times then you will ever know. Throughout drama between you, Rowan, Star, Forest, Haylee, all of it. I was there by your side. That was my third mistake. You told me that one my character names was horrendous. That hurt me. But you only said it was how you felt and you weren't going to change. You said awful things and I'll admit, I said some awful things back. But from that moment on I knew I could never trust you. We tried to be friends, but you always seemed to be against me and my guard was always up, because I didn't trust you to not hurt my feelings again. So we publicly said we were friends but neither of us made much of an effort to really be that way, but we were recovering. Then this happened. You say that /I/ dragged you through the mud, when you're the one who told me that you basically didn't care about my feelings. You say that I /always/ say I'm leaving when drama comes up? Bloody maybe you need to refresh your memory because this is only my second time I've ever said I'm going to leave and I only said that this time because I didn't want to get hurt like I was last time. You can say our friendship is over? So easily. I guess this is a new chapter in my life. A chapter with me without ILWW. I hope you have a nice life and I hope the wiki prospers. -Duck -Duck nostalgia hurts... 19:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Fine, then this will be all, I /couldn't/ edit at WOFW because I was using Internet Explorer, but besides that I didn't really feel at place there, so it was about half-and-half my reasoning for leaving, I did come join this wiki but I couldn't edit over there for some reason. And you /did/ tell me that you didn't care guring one point. -Duck nostalgia hurts... 19:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) You can now delete the rest of my stories. But please ask the other collaborator in the collabs if hey'd like to keep te pages. Thank you Bloodstar18. -Duck nostalgia hurts... 19:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about it, and I'm glad you're okay :D And LOL yeah, that does make sense x3 Arthur KirklandGreat Britain[https://twitter.com/AphEngland RPG With England] 21:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Not much, just got done screaming at my best friend... x.x We've been having some problems lately and I whenever we have problems I'm the one who always has to step up and take the blame for everything while she never seems like she even cares... Just stress issues x3 I had to call her and told her that she needs to decide whether she wants to help me figure this problem out, and she says, "Okay, I'll to you later on the computer about it." and I go, "Fine," and just hung up... Arthur KirklandGreat Britain[https://twitter.com/AphEngland RPG With England] 21:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I guess that's just what I'm afraid of. She's been kind of on and off with my enemy for a while and I really don't need them turning against me and spreading bullshit around seeing as she knows pretty much everything about me... -n- But yeah, I'm just going to see if she actually cares and make my decision then ;3; TawnyTalk to me~![https://twitter.com/AphEngland ANON HOUR!] 22:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hell yes, good thinking >:3 TawnyTalk to me~![http://the-free-fangirl.tumblr.com/ ANON HOUR!] 23:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes I would like to keep it, thank you. Brighty Re: Sorry I missed your chat request, whenever you're on herp. CarcinoGeneticist 19:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: I gave you your credit. Have you been spying on me? 22:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, Bloodstar? Rowan wouldn't want to copy off of you. I watched her write those rules. She didn't even open this wiki. Hell, she doesn't want to be affiliated with this wiki either. And no, she did not send me here. She showed me the "report" you made, and that's bullcrap. Bloodstar, you're just trying to do anything to get her in trouble with wikia, and false reporting can get you in some deep crap too. I suggest you drop this act and move on, because one more move against Rowan for something she didn't do, and you'll be reported to wikia. False reports are not going to be tolerated, Bloodstar 18. Thank you, and have a wonderful day. 22:59, 09/2/2013 After the Last Hope I'll take it! :) Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 23:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Boody. Sorry I haven't been on lately... didn't have my computer until recently. I will try to get on more, if that doesn't annoy you... Sorry again Machine or Human? None of the Above (talk) 04:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if that was the wrong section... Machine or Human? None of the Above (talk) 04:56, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Why would my diary need to have a subscription section? I really just made it to get stuff off my brain really x3. And okay about AB. CarcinoGeneticist 01:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I was going to edit this page, but I noticed that for some reason, it said the image I used was no longer available. ??? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Brighty No, not yet. I'll try to get it today. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 22:29, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Robo says that she's too busy. But I think Brighty might ask Jet (I don't actually know her, but Brighty does x3) and we'll see then. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:49, September 14, 2013 (UTC) K thanks :) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 03:46, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Nah, don't worry, I rushed a lot of my endings too (*coughcough*Seeking Revenge) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Testing a new feature Hello. A while back you let us know that I Love Writing was open to testing new features. I wanted to check in and make sure that is still the case. We are looking for a community who would be interested in beta testing the new Visual Editor. We're interested in both admin assessment of how new users do with it (since new users are the target audience) and also the thoughts of the more seasoned users. If someone has visual editing disabled in their preferences, they would not see any change. Let me know if this sounds like something you would be interested in. Thanks! -BertH (help forum | blog) 22:20, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for your interest in helping out with testing. The main change would be that clicking the "edit" button would take users to the new editor. The current editing experience, with source and (soon to be "old") visual editor would remain accessible from a drop-down option on the edit menu. In this early beta test, it won't be possible to switch back and forth between new visual mode and source mode, mid-edit. As I mentioned, if someone has visual editing disabled in their preferences, they would not see any change. Clicking "edit" will take that person to source editing. The new editor won't yet have the option to add images, but you'll be able to add/edit templates and categories. (This is one of the reasons a writing-focused community is great for this first test.) :You say that there are not that many new users on here. How often, in your estimation, do new contributors stop by? Either anonymous, or registered users who have not contributed here before? One goal of the new editor is to increase the "success" of new users, and make it more likely that they will return. So an increase in contributor retention would be a measure of success. Some of the other things we'd be interested to know is if you see users (old and new) making better quality edits or just more frequent edits, once the new editor is enabled. :Also, the new visual editor will work with the browser's spell check! We're pretty excited about that. Let me know if you have any other questions. Did you want to start a forum discussion in order to get approval on this from the community? Or is it that you're on board for sure, and you just wanted to let them know? Thanks. -BertH (help forum | blog) 00:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :PS - come contribute on RuPaul and Golden Girls! :) I sadly don't have much time to devote to those, and they aren't very active most of the time. But I do some work when I can. BertH (help forum | blog) ::To clarify about source and spell check, when the new Visual Editor is enabled, while you're using it you won't be able to get to source mode (this is a limitation of the beta release). Inside the new Visual Editor, the browser spell check will work. ::You will still have access to the current editing experience, that has the "source" tab and the "visual" tab, but choosing "classic editor" on the "edit" drop-down menu. The "visual" tab will take you to the old/current visual mode, where spell check does not work. Let me know if anything is unclear. -BertH (help forum | blog) 18:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Correct! In the final version (which will replace the current visual mode), it will be possible to change between visual and source, during the edit, just like now. That function may be released even before the final version, but it's definitely a requirement for the final version. If you could post the forum, that would be great, but let me know if you still want to clarify anything (or if you would like me to chime in at any time). Thanks! -BertH (help forum | blog) 20:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I should have mentioned the time frame earlier :) Most likely this would be the second week of October, the 9th or 10th. -BertH (help forum | blog) 23:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I should also mention, this will only be on the main namespace, for this initial beta test. Hello again! I'd like to go ahead and enable VisualEditor today, if that works for you. I'll post two threads in the Forum with notes and details. Let me know if you have any objections. BertH (help forum | blog) 18:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :It is done! :D BertH (help forum | blog) 22:04, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help I'll do what i can. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 18:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Ps. I haven't used a proper talk page in aaaaaages. My wiki has article comments and the message wall enabled. :P Legit, you were so close. A couple colons, really. eg.( }|[[:'Category: }|) Just replace the include only stuff with the following: }|Category: }|Category:Original Story}} }|[[Category: }| }]]|[[Category:Mature|Mature]]}} }|[[Category: }| }]]|Coming soon}} Hey Blood, I have sent you a friend request :) I am called Liesl Jones. Not my real name. Anyway, you should definitely advertise my site. ;) 08:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I might. Or I might write a blog. Or you should write a blog. :D 05:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks o3o 18:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) The Original Prophecy? I didn't know it had an offical title XD I shall make sure to read. Also, I just got a letter from Shimmer. Her family got this oppertunity to travel the world, and she's not going to have time for the wiki. She asks for her stuff to be deleted, as shes already saved it. Don't Make Me Lose You Twice 19:43, September 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem! I'm going to go listen to music on low for the first time is ages with my new epic earbuds. Don't Make Me Lose You Twice 23:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC) i forgot to explain DP Angst Week to you like you asked in chat so here Okay, Danny Phantom Angst week starts on October 1st and goes on for a week. Basically, it's where you celebrate the dark side of DP - the angst-y side - with pictures, fanfictions, ect. It's sorta an internet thing that most of the phans celebrate. c: I hoped that help? 00:13, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Lovely dead pokemon :D 00:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) LOL too lazy to make a blog right now ;) I may do it later. 01:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) get on chat x3Leopardclaw My name is... Khan 22:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Only 30 days hath November! Don't Make Me Lose You Twice 13:10, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Got it ;D Kagamine RinVOCALOID 20:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Blood I'm back :D Yup I'm really glad to get my computer back. Anyways, I know I signed up for the October "A Polished Stone" story writing thingy. I will try my best to write the story, but I might not have time to write something of quality. Do you think I would be able to write a poem as a last resort? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 00:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks x3 RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 01:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) two things one and gosh this is going to sound rude but you've not updated the monthly user of the month and it's me sorry and two I wrote that story for that contest you have woohooo Leopardclaw Hang there like fruit, my soul 11:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) sorry sorry I'm just always terrified that I'm going to be rude because I kinda struggle sometimes to discern what is actually rude and what isn't and yeah. Anyway, synopsis: :The Doctor and his companions, travelling through time and space. Since the very start of his adventures he has had someone by his side, running from aliens and monsters and visiting planets in galaxies far, far away. But no companion can last forever at the Doctor's side, and at some point the travelling must end. Sarah Jane Smith was just one of those companions, and one who was fortunate enough to travel with the Doctor even after he had said goodbye, and have her own adventures on Earth with her own companions. But even that must end at some point, for everybody knows that everybody dies. The Doctor often runs from his problems: he doesn't like endings. Whether he likes it or not, some endings must catch up with us all eventually. And for the Doctor, this ending is final as he visits Sarah Jane Smith for one last time. Butts and now I am sad because the reason I wrote this is because the actress who played Sarah Jane died in real life a few years ago and they've never adressed it properly on the show. Yay. And yes, finished. I had an idea and it came out. x3 Leopardclaw Hang there like fruit, my soul 12:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) well if you really want to you can now Leopardclaw Hang there like fruit, my soul 12:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ugh school work. well I hope I made it scary enough eheheheh Leopardclaw Hang there like fruit, my soul 13:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) oi you check your phone or device of applications Leopardclaw Hang there like fruit, my soul 15:15, October 5, 2013 (UTC) What's the formatting? Blind Bleh sorry, I forgot to tell you when I first finished it. Chapter 2 of Blind is done. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) But I can't find the formatting. Mapleshade....strikes tonight 22:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC)s Well, i don't know the categories so i can't fix it unless u tell me. Mapleshade....strikes tonight 23:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC)s I think I fixed it now. Did I? I put it in the series category, fanfiction, in progress, and renamed it so the series had it's own pageMapleshade....strikes tonight 23:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC)s. Okay, know did I fix it? Mapleshade....strikes tonight 01:02, October 7, 2013 (UTC)s Hey... Idk but... I think Silver might be mad about something...? She recently made a blog on WFW and said that she's pissed at ILWW (she didn't say that specifically). Do you know if we did anything or she's just frustrated with the fact that we're testing the new editor or what? I'm confused. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:41, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. I just felt like I needed to tell you. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 13:48, October 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 22:28, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Herp Just want to say I might have trouble writing with this new beta thing, it keeps crashing my script, and freezing my firefox. (With crashing the script it crashes my firefox) tbh I don't really like it, I think to me personally it's going to be more of a hindrance then a help ((Although the spell check is the good thing) (I'm going to have to start guesstimating how big my chapters are, don't want them small or too large ya know.) Just thought I'd tell you my opinion (Or my problem what) 'CarcinoGeneticist 00:40, October 8, 2013 (UTC) omg classical mode where is this CarcinoGeneticist 01:13, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind I found it lol CarcinoGeneticist 01:17, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I was stalking and just thought that I should tell you that Eevee is a girl x3 You probably don't care but eh whatever RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 22:35, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Meh, it's okay :P I don't go on very often. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 23:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) So I was fiddling... And I thought maybe this could be a good idea? Leopardclaw Hang there like fruit, my soul 12:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC)